Rescue Me
by iloveromance
Summary: A chance encounter during a life-threatening situation makes Lucy Hill see the town of New Ulm, Minnesota (and one of its most prominent residents) in a new light. A romantic rewrite of a scene from the movie "New In Town" staring Renee Zellwegger and Harry Connick Jr.


_**A/N: When I first saw "New in Town" I was a little disappointed with the rescue scene because I felt that it could have been a bit more romantic, although I understand the reason that it was written the way it was. And so this is my romantic, very AU version of that same scene that became a much longer story than I intended. Thanks for reading.**_

There was no place on earth that Lucy Hill hated more than New Ulm, Minnesota. Even hell had to be better than this frozen mass of... well... _hell_, for lack of a better description. But now she was stuck here whether she liked it or not. And she loathed it with a passion that grew deeper every minute.

This had to be a payback from God for all the bad things she'd done in her life. Things that she still didn't regret. But clearly, God did not approve. If he had, she'd be on a plane right now, basking in luxury in First Class sipping champagne while the 747 carried her back to paradise, also known as Miami.

Instead she was forced to remain in Minnesota when all flights were canceled because of the blizzard. The weather was so bad that there was virtually no visibility and only the most insane would even think of driving in the worst blizzard that the Midwest had seen in years. Such were the words of the annoying DJ whose voice blared through her rental car's scratchy radio speakers. But obviously he didn't know Lucy Hill.

One thing was certain, he was definitely a jackass. What other explanation could there be for a man who played Katrina and the Waves Walking on Sunshine during a blizzard? It was like a cold, bitter slap in the face. And yet, the popular 80's song was comforting in a way.  
Nothing else to do but sing along. And so she did.

She was just about to belt out the second verse when she saw something in the middle of the road. It was only when she'd gotten a few short feet closer that she realized it was a cow. Startled, she slammed on the breaks to avoid hitting the disgusting animal. But seconds later she realized her mistake.

The car skidded, spinning around and around, and she shut her eyes as she screamed in horror. She saw her short life flash before her eyes and any moment now it would be all over. It was without question the most terrifying moment in her entire life. She wasn't supposed to die like this; in the middle of nowhere with no one around to witness it.

The car continued to spin and she gripped the steering wheel in pure terror. There was a horrifying crash and thud and then only silence.

Was she dead?

Wearily and painfully she raised her head, amazed to find that it was still snowing. Who knew that it snowed in heaven of all places? It certainly wasn't the way she'd pictured it, with the driving snow and-

Her eyes focused on her surroundings and she gasped in a combination of horror and relief. She wasn't dead after all. She was alive, safe in her rental car in New Ulm, Minnesota.

Perhaps she could walk to the nearest gas station. There had to be someone who could help her. But the door to her car refused to budge and she slowly began to realize that she was trapped; buried in an embankment. And as luck would have it, her cell phone service was non-existents so there was no way to call 911; if this town even had 911 that is.

"Thanks a lot, God!" She yelled toward the heavens. "Why couldn't you have just taken me right away? Don't you think I've earned it?"

But as she expected, there was no answer. She was all alone, left to die in the town of New Ulm, Minnesota. She had no food, water or warm clothing and it would be just a few short hours before...

No... She refused to die like this. She'd worked too hard for too long for her life to end this way. Her hands numb from the frigid cold, she opened her suitcase. There must be something in here that would work. She needed help and she needed it now. And then she found the perfect item; a sexy red lace teddy that barely covered her. Of course it wasn't meant to be worn for very long but who was she kidding? She'd never worn it at all. It was one of those items she'd brought along just in case. But she never dreamed she'd be using it to flag down help.

Wearily she attempted to roll down the driver's side window, wincing as the cold blast of air that hit her face. Miraculously her plan worked and she raised the antenna displaying her unusual SOS.

The wind was fierce and she expected to see the lace teddy go flying off, having untangled itself from the car's antenna. So much for perseverance. Without a sign, there was no chance that anyone would find her, and in this weather the chances were even slimmer. So there was nothing left to do but wait to die.

It wasn't fair! She wasn't supposed to die like this! She was supposed to live to be over 100 years old, having worked for years as a successful CEO. She couldn't die this way; alone and frozen in an embankment in the middle of nowhere.

Finally when she could stand no more, she began to cry.

She was trapped both physically and emotionally. The windows were by now frozen shut and there was no way in or out of her car. It was that fact that scared her even more than dying and she sobbed as though she would never stop.

From the cramped interior of her car, she heard the sound of tires crunching on the snow. With her luck-

A knock on the window startled her and through her tears she saw a gloved hand, rubbing the glass in a circular motion. And then she saw his face...  
Ted Mitchell.

The sight of the handsome, bearded Union Rep who annoyed her to no end was the most welcome sight she'd ever encountered.

She heard the sound of scratching and digging and within seconds the door was opened; the bottom scraping against the ice and snow.

"You all right?"

The sound of his voice was so comforting that she burst into tears once more. He reached into the car and wrapped his arm around her. "It's okay. I've got you." And as slowly as possible, he guided her through the frigid weather to his truck.

When she was safely in the passenger seat he gently touched her shoulder. "I'll be right back."

She watched through the foggy ice covered window as he trudged through the snow but the visibility grew worse and he became a blur. But he returned a few moments later carrying her suitcase and a few other items and climbed back into his truck.

"I brought some things you might need. I'll drive you back after the storm clears to get the rest of your things and we'll take your car to a mechanic. Your car is buried in so much snow that there's no way that anyone will steal anything."

He grinned, indicating that he meant for his comment to be a joke, but she began to sob again, harder this time. When she shivered violently, he reached into the back seat and retrieved a blanket which he draped around her shoulders. She leaned against him, sobbing as he drew her into his arms.

"It's all right. I've got you. You're safe now." He said soothingly.

He continued to hold her, letting her cry until she was certain that she had no tears left. Finally she calmed down some and when she looked at him, he smiled.

"You ready?"

Wordlessly she nodded and he pulled onto the street.

"Look, just... take me back to the hotel, okay?" She whimpered.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Just let me take you back to Blanche's place."

"NO!" She yelled, louder than she meant to. "I-I mean... please... just take me back to my hotel."  
He sighed deeply and drove until they came to the less than stellar hotel. They climbed out of the truck and he led her inside. In the lobby, they stared awkwardly at one another, until she broke the silence.

"Thanks Ted. You should probably head back. The storm's pretty bad."

"Let me make sure you get to your room safely."

"I'll be fine."

"It's the least I can do. You nearly froze to death out there."

"But that wasn't your fault!" She protested as he led her to the elevator.

"Now, which room is yours?"

Reluctantly she sighed. "Over there."

"All right then."

Minutes later she was safe in her room where they once again shared an awkward moment.

"Well, you take care now. And if you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

His hand on the doorknob, he gave her one last smile before heading for the hallway.

"Ted?"

The door opened a bit further. "Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." He walked into the room and stood beside her. "What did you want to tell me?"

Her lips met his and he responded by deepening the kiss. Never in her life had she felt so safe. When she drew back she stared at him, unable to believe what she had done. And he in turn, did the same.

"I... guess I'd better go." He finally said. "You need your rest. Goodnight."

"Ted, will you... wait here for a few minutes?"

"All right."

Ignoring his confused look, she grabbed her nightshirt and robe and disappeared into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later she emerged, freshly showered and ready for bed.

"I just had to..." She could feel him watching her as she climbed into bed and turned out the light. "Well... Goodnight. And thank you."

"Goodnight, Lucy."

Once more he turned to walk out the door but she stopped him.

"Ted?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you do me just one more favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Will you just... hold me... please?" She tried to be strong but her voice quivered and then broke. "I don't want to be alone."

Without hesitation he removed his coat and shoes and then climbed onto the bed beside her. She snuggled against him, resting her head against his strong chest. Her eyelids felt heavy and despite her resistance she could hardly stay awake.

"Thank you... Ted... for rescuing me." She said, barely aware that she was speaking.

He kissed her cheek and drew her closer. "It was my pleasure."

And as she drifted off to sleep, she pictured the tiny downtown area of New Ulm, Minnesota. Maybe it wasn't such a bad place after all. The people were friendly enough; some more than others... and some of them, like Ted Mitchell... were downright wonderful.

Perhaps she should stay a little longer.

**THE END  
**


End file.
